Sus ojos y todo lo demas
by R-Ishida Tachikawa
Summary: Yamato espera a su prometida una noche de invierno, la espera valdra la pena, para el definitivamente que si. LEMON!


**Hola denuevo =), este es un lemmon de mi pareja favorita, me resulto algo incómodo y difícil de escribir este fic ya que es mi primera vez escribiendo lemmon pero creo que quedo bastante bien , tiene escenas algo subidas de tono pero al final resulta ser bastante dulce y tierno. Sin más espero que les guste. =)**

**Sus ojos y todo lo demás**

Era una noche de invierno en la que el astronauta Yamato Ishida se encontraba solo en el hogar que compartía con su prometida y en la que en pocas semanas se convertiría en su esposa, Mimi Tachikawa, esta se encontraba en un evento culinario; ya era muy tarde y Yamato la esperaba vistiendo su pijama en el dormitorio que compartían. Después de haber realizado una expedición a Marte este se encontraba disfrutando de un descanso de varias semanas y en los últimos días se encontraba un poco aburrido y triste porque sentía que Mimi no le estaba poniendo la atención que él, su prometido, se merecía. Aparte de eso necesitaba ver sus dulces ojos color miel antes de dormir, esos ojos lo tranquilizaban y lo hacían suspirar.

En ese momento se escucha la puerta abrirse y unos tacones chocando contra el piso, Yamato sonríe abiertamente y se acomoda para verla entrar al dormitorio.

-Yamato! Aun sigues despierto! – lo dice entrando al dormitorio y sonriendo alegremente.

- Te esperaba, no podía dormir aun – observa detenidamente a su novia y se da cuenta que está más hermosa de lo normal, con un vestido lila ceñido a su cuerpo, su cabello suelto sujetado por una diadema y no puede evitar sonreír aún más al ver su dedo luciendo el anillo de compromiso que él le obsequio con tanto amor.

- Ya veo – lo dice mirándolo como la observaba algo embobado - que tanto me ves Yamato? – lo dice de forma coqueta.

- Veo lo hermosa que estas princesa, supongo que nadie se te habrá acercado viendo el anillo de compromiso que llevas, cierto?- lo dice curioso.

- Jaja estas celoso Yami, no te preocupes ya deje muy en claro que tengo novio y que pronto me casare con el.- lo dice mostrando una sonrisa y contemplando el anillo.

- Me alegro- lo dice también sonriendo – no me vas a saludar con un beso princesa? – se lo dice mirándola fijamente y levantándose de la cama.

- Claro que si- se acerca, pasa sus brazos por el cuello de Matt y lo besa dulcemente.- Ya está.

- Ese beso no es suficiente- posa sus manos en su cintura y la besa apasionadamente explorando el interior de su boca; él quería un verdadero beso, lo merecía después de tanto esperarla.

Después de varios segundos se separan por falta de aire y se miran con ternura.

-Ese era el beso que quería – lo dice Matt acariciando la mejilla de Mimi.

-No te conformas con mis dulces besos Yamato? – lo dice haciendo un puchero y fingiendo indignación.

-Me encantan tus besos Mimi, pero después de todo un día sin verte necesitaba más que eso. – se lo dice besándole la mejilla.

- Esta bien, ahora necesito ir al baño.- rompe el abrazo y se dirige al baño.

Yamato la mira hasta que entra al baño y cierra la puerta, ni siquiera ese beso apasionado fue suficiente para apagar el calor que sentía en su cuerpo, realmente quería más, quería perderse en los ojos de Mimi y disfrutar de ella completamente.

Unos momentos después, Yamato observa a Mimi saliendo del baño con el cabello totalmente suelto, se dirige al closet e intenta sacarse el vestido bajándose la cremallera sin éxito, al parecer se había atascado, Yamato al notarlo se acerca por detrás.

-Te ayudo? – se lo dice con voz ronca en su oído y aleja sus manos de la cremallera.

- Si creo que necesito ayuda – se lo dice un poco nerviosa.

Yamato procede a bajarle la cremallera con cuidado hasta el final de su espalda, dejando ver parte de su ropa interior color fucsia.

-Gracias Yamato- se lo dice Mimi volteando y sujetando el vestido por delante.

- No fue nada. – se lo dice con sus ojos azules brillantes que para Mimi ya significaban algo.

Mimi esperaba que se volteara pero para su sorpresa Yamato sujeta sus manos, las separa de su vestido y el mismo comienza a bajar el vestido lentamente desde sus hombros dejando ver su brasier color fucsia de encaje, se acerca a ella, la vuelve a besar apasionadamente y deja caer completamente el vestido al suelo. Yamato la atrae más a él por la cintura y rompe el beso para mirar sus ojos color miel que también brillaban intensamente.

-Yamato solo te pedí bajar la cremallera, no que me quites el vestido.- se lo dice con su sonrisa coqueta.

- Solo me adelante un poco a los hechos.- se lo dice mirándola fijamente y sonriendo para luego acercar su rostro al cuello de ella y besarlo apasionadamente.

A Mimi le encantaba que su Yamato tomara la iniciativa, ella era la chica, su novio tenía que dar el primer paso y conquistarla como se debe; y Yamato hacia eso muy bien. Ella nuevamente pasa sus manos por el cuello de él y sus manos acarician el cabello rubio de él disfrutando de sus besos en el cuello. No puede evitarlo y suelta algunos suspiros. Yamato deja de besar su cuello para alejarse y ver que una marca rojiza en el cuello de su novia, al ver esto el sonríe ampliamente sintiéndose orgulloso de esa pequeña marca.

-Ahora me tengo que cubrir la marca por tu culpa Yamato.- se lo dice haciendo un puchero.

-No tienes que hacerlo, se te ve muy bien.- se burla un poco.

-Tonto. – se lo dice sonriendo y mirándolo fijamente.

- Creo que le hace falta una marca más a tu cuello princesa- se lo dice acariciando su cabello y retirándolo del otro lado de su cuello.

- Yama con uno es suficiente.- se lo dice riendo.

- No lo creo.- lleva sus manos a los muslos de su novia y la levanta hasta colocar sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y dejándose caer sobre la cama, lleva sus manos al trasero de su novia y la pega a su cuerpo escuchando un gemido de ella.

Mimi dejó escapar un gemido al sentir el contacto de sus manos en su trasero y sintiendo la erección de su novio como si no tuviera ropa, lo vio a los ojos con una sonrisa ladina y se dio cuenta que como otras veces su novio no llevaba ropa interior por debajo de su pijama. Otra vez sintió como Yamato besaba la otra parte de su cuello con fuerza y pasión; ella se sentía en el limbo con sus caricias y besos dejando escapar suspiros y gemidos. Sus manos recorrieron la espalda de él y comenzó a levantar su camiseta, pronto Yamato la ayuda con su labor alzando los brazos para dejar al descubierto su bien formado torso, sus manos recorrieron su pecho, sus brazos y su abdomen, tenía que reconocer que su novio astronauta se había ejercitado bastante bien para realizar sus expediciones al espacio. Pronto sintió como Yamato desabrochaba su brasier por detrás para luego bajar los tirantes por sus hombros y dejar al descubierto sus senos. Yamato al ver sus perfectos senos se relamió los labios y los contemplaba con admiración y devoción, él amaba los senos de su novia, eran perfectos para él, hechos a la medida de sus manos y su boca; pronto comenzó a besar y lamer uno de ellos y con una de sus manos acariciaba el otro, le encantaba tocar sus senos, besarlos y lamerlos, eso le excitaba de sobremanera.

A Mimi le encantaba que Matt le bese sus senos, sabía que a él le encantaban, en varias ocasiones lo molestaba por eso, los miraba con tanta devoción que parecían santos para él. Mimi recorría la espalda de su novio con su manos mientras él hacia lo suyo con sus senos, de repente sintió unos dedos tocar su parte más íntima y lo que le hizo gemir fue que uno de sus dedos se introdujeron en su interior produciéndole miles de sensaciones en todo su cuerpo, abrazo aún más a su novio al sentir como su dedo se introducía en ella con mayor velocidad.

A Yamato le encantaba tocar la parte intima de su novia y producirle orgasmos, sabía que ella lo disfrutaba mucho y el también, le encantaba hacerla gemir y suspirar; así como sentir la humedad de su interior. Continuaba besando sus senos y embistiéndola con su dedo hasta sentir como ella se aferraba completamente a él y dejaba escapar un gran gemido, sabía que ya había alcanzado su orgasmo. Delicadamente retiro su mano de la intimidad húmeda de su prometida y correspondió a su abrazo, luego de romper el abrazo y mirarlo con sus ojos brillantes comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente, Yamato sabía que lo mejor estaba por venir y comenzó a desprenderse de su pantalón con una mano hasta quedar completamente desnudo, Mimi al verlo de esa manera le sonrió y acerco una de sus manos al miembro totalmente erecto de el para acariciarlo lentamente, el solo contacto de los dedos de Mimi con su miembro producía en Yamato miles de sensaciones, ella comienza a masajearlo más intensamente desde la base hasta la parte más sensible; Yamato ya no aguantaba mas y dejo escapar varios gemidos, sabía que si Mimi no paraba él tendría un gran orgasmo. Mimi disfrutaba de ver a su novio con los ojos cerrados y gemir de esa forma, se sentía afortunada de hacerlo sentir así y continúo con su labor hasta sentir un ronco gemido de parte de su novio y sentir como se humedecían sus dedos con el líquido que caía a través del miembro de su novio; con ello supo que Yamato tuvo su orgasmo. Rápidamente seco sus manos en las sabanas y miro a su lindo novio dulcemente. Él la mira algo agitado y la besa tiernamente, la abraza a él y procede a quitarle la última prenda a su novia, bajando su ropa interior color fucsia por sus largas piernas hasta dejarla completamente desnuda.

-Te amo princesa.- le dice Matt abrazándola por la cintura y sentarla a horcajadas sobre el, penetrándola delicadamente mirándola a los ojos.

- Y yo te amo a ti Yama.- le dice mirándolo fijamente con una sonrisa y aferrándose a él sintiendo como era penetrada.

Una vez que estaban totalmente acoplados el uno al otro Yamato la besa dulcemente en los labios y comienza con un lento vaivén de caderas, Mimi lo acompaña con movimientos suaves y corresponde a sus besos, luego de unos momentos el ritmo era marcado por Yamato embistiéndola con mayor fuerza. Para Yamato hacer el amor con su novia era indescriptible, las sensaciones eran extraordinarias, le encantaba hacerla completamente suya entre sus brazos y se sentía afortunado de ser su novio y en pocas semanas su esposo, amaba oír los gemidos de su novia y oírse a sí mismo suspirar de placer. Para Mimi hacer el amor y estar entre los brazos de Yamato la hacía inmensamente feliz, para ella era una gran demostración de amor; amaba a su novio y se sentía completa cuando hacia el amor con él, le encanta oírlo gemir y suspirar en su oído, sabía que para él "hacer el amor" significaba lo mismo que para ella. No se dejaban de oír suspiros, gemidos y palabras de amor en el cuarto, dos personas eran una sola en ese momento. Luego de unos minutos Mimi sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espina dorsal haciéndose presente un mar de sensaciones en todo su cuerpo, pronto Yamato sintió lo mismo dejando escapar un ronco gemido de su garganta y Mimi sintiendo algo cálido llenando su interior; pronto Mimi suelta un gemido y se aferra a su novio dejando caer la cabeza en su hombro. Yamato la abraza completamente y se escuchaban las respiraciones agitadas de ambos, luego Mimi se separa un poco de él para mirarlo dulcemente a los ojos y acariciarle la mejilla, Yamato cierra los ojos al tacto para luego besarla tiernamente en los labios, la ternura que desprendían luego de hacer el amor era una de las mejores sensaciones que experimentaban y para ellos era el mejor momento que podía existir. Se separan para volverse a ver y Yamato se deja caer sobre la cama con Mimi abrazada a él, rápidamente se acomodan en la cama tapándose con la sabana para que luego Mimi acomode su cabeza en el pecho de Yamato y este la abrace por la cintura.

-Te amo príncipe Yamato.- se lo dice mirándolo sonriente. Nunca le había llamado de esa forma antes pero para ella, él era su príncipe azul.

- Príncipe Yamato?, jajá ya sé que parezco un príncipe pero suena muy infantil no lo crees?.- se lo dice riendo y mirándola fijamente.

- Tal vez pero para mí lo eres Yama. – se lo dice besándolo ligeramente en los labios.

-Supongo que puedo ser tu príncipe, princesa de Ishida.- se lo dice riendo y acariciando la mejilla de su novia.

- Jiji, y luego dices que yo soy la infantil, pero claro que me encantaría ser la princesa de Ishida. – se lo dice riendo y abrazando más a su novio.

- Pues ya lo eres, .. Te amo Mimi.- se lo dice tiernamente para luego volverla a besar.

- y yo a ti,….ya vamos a dormir Yama es tarde.- y Mimi se acomoda en el pecho de Yamato cerrando sus ojos.

- Que duermas bien, sueña conmigo.- se lo dice besando la frente de Mimi para luego cerrar sus ojos y descansar finalmente. }

Él se conformaba con solo ver sus hermosos ojos color miel, pero al final del día vio sus ojos y todo lo demás.

**Fin**


End file.
